A Hero's Thoughts
by anime kaz
Summary: The creator drew to life a hero for the village but said hero doesn't understand why the creator helps them. See the thoughts of a hero during one of her missions as she trys to understand the creator some more. one shot


Drawn to life. A hero's thoughts

I do not own drawn to life, I'm just addicted to it at the moment. After all it combines two of my fave hobbies: gaming and drawing 

She sat in the dark forest, searching for the clock hands was tougher than first thought and Eyez was in need of some much needed rest. She looked at the wooden manikin arm that occupied her otherwise beautiful body, evidence that she had been hurt.

She remembered when she was first created by the creator. She was drawn to life...She bore blonde hair, the front reaching her waist and the back short, cut above her neck. Her body was fit and slender and she wore a short jumper that showed her toned stomach, and a short pink skirt allowing her full movement to run jump, kick and occasionally dance when a mission was complete (although she would never let anyone see that). The thing that gave her a sense of mystery and that air of coolness that made others admire her were the pure white bandages that hid her eyes. And yet, although no one saw her eyes, to her it was if the bandages were not there. She saw perfectly well.

After the creator had drawn her around the manikin she had seen two young Rapaso and then her mission began. She never said more than a few words when asked. Otherwise she was silent. She found talking not advantageous to her missions so she didn't bother.

After so many missions she was beginning to understand why the creator abandoned them in the first place. Yes they kindly asked that she help get the pages for alter and the eternal flame but then it was like they were ordering the creator around! Eyez did not like that attitude.

_Ooooo its too cold we need a sun. Eyez go get the pages and creator draw it!_

_Ooooo the sun is too hot. Eyez go get the pages for rain clouds and creator draw it!_

_Ooooo we can't sleep without night. Eyez go risk your life for the pages and creator draw a STARRY night sky!_

_Ooooo it's too dark now and we aren't watching our things so they are being stolen. Eyez go get us pages for a moon and creator draw one!_

If that wasn't bad enough When Eyez had finally got the pages for the moon and the creator drew it, Eyez was hoping for some rest but NO! The mayor told the police chief

_Eyez is at your disposal!_ The nerve. If it wasn't the fact that she was the hero created to help this town, Eyez would have pulled out her acorn shooter and shot the mayor between the eyes. She had no iidea what the police chief had been doing because it didn't take her long to find the uy stealing the stuff. She could have easily caught him to but she thought that if she did they might make her the police chiefs pet. So she let him go with a shrug of the shoulders and went about her new mission

_Ooooo we need day and night now. How will we prepare for the festival without day and night._

Have they ever learnt manners? Or at least respect! And now Eyez sat in this quiet tree, dark beings emerging from goo below as she caught her breath. Her large bird like wings draped behind her, slightly tattered as were her muddy clothes. She looked like a broken angel. Still beautiful even when injured. She nursed her wooden stump of an arm as she rested her head against the tree.

Why did the creator put up with this? Why give in to their request? If it was her she would plunge the city in eternal darkness and snow and watch them slowly become to the harshness as they die. She felt the creator tap her head and she rubbed it with a sigh. She knew she shouldn't think like that but the villages were so mean. Her mind whirled in confusion. Why help them? They are arrogant and order them around.

Suddenly Eyez felt a warmth envelope her. It was comfortable and soothing. It felt like being a sad child wrapped in a parents comforting warm embrace. The creator was trying to comfort her. And then she smiled. She knew why the creator did it now. The same reason she did. For that one young girl that didn't give up hope, that girl that would give her life for the village and the villagers. That one girl that pleaded with all her heart for the creators help. Mari.

She was kind, considerate and loving. During all her missions Mari was the only one that respected the creator and wanted to help. She would ask kindly, not order. Eyez knew she would be the best mayor for the village, definitely better than the current one. And maybe that's what the creator had planned. If she was mayor it would be a better place and the creator could smile down with pride on the village.

"Thank you...Mari." Eyez whispered as she stood up and brushed off the leaves that clung to her hair. If not for Mari's large heart and determination, never giving up on the creator, Eyez would not exist. She smiled and looked up at the sky

"I understand now...creator. It is for the future of the village, not the village today." And with those words said, probably the most words Eyez has ever said in a single sentence, Eyez jumped from the tree, landing on the head of a dark goop like creature while she watched the creator clean up the surrounding goo.


End file.
